prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
UMA
is a character who appeared in Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure: Hoshi no Uta ni Omoi wo Komete. They are a Star Drop whose final form is a planet that the Alien Hunters are after. Bio Appearance When first born, UMA was a five pointed star, but would form spikes when frightened. Their second stage was a spiky head and two antennae that was pink and green. It now had a yellow body and a round face. Their third stage closely resembled Hikaru and Lala even more, having grown taller in height. Their fourth and final stage is a mix between Hikaru and Lala, having its antennae grown into twin tails and a hairstyle similar to Lala's and a pair of small eyes and eyebrows. Personality Being an alien, UMA was initially timid and hypersensitive; prone to throwing tantrum, attacking people when frightened or crying a high-pitched wail. When sensing an overwhelming amount of emotions at the same time, they would become hostile. Overall, UMA is friendly, peaceful and loves music. Relationships *'Hoshina Hikaru' - Hikaru was intrigued by UMA at first sight and named them. But no matter how much she loved UMA, she accepted the fact that they would be better off separated from her. *'Hagoromo Lala' - In the beginning, Lala was unfriendly towards UMA, but she was actually worried of them being found since they were an alien. She grew extremely fond of UMA to the point that when UMA had to leave her, she teared up and even blamed herself when UMA became unstable. History UMA was originally a Star Drop that was accidentally brought to Earth by Hagoromo Lala. The next day, Lala and Hikaru took them out of Lala's gummy case which teleported the two to the school. Unfamiliar of their strange surroundings, the Star Drop reacted defensively until Hikaru calmed them down. The two then tried bonding with UMA by offering them some snacks, where UMA transformed for the first time. After teleporting the duo and Fuwa to Okinawa, UMA tried to help them meet up with Elena and Madoka, only to almost drown them. Lala was furious at UMA's mistake causing UMA to storm off in shame. After Lala had to yank UMA away from a music box store, she walked to a flower field and lashed out at them, revealing to UMA that she was worried sick about them the whole time because she was afraid that UMA would be targeted. After resolving their conflict, UMA transformed again. Upon meeting Elena and Madoka, Hikaru introduced and officially named them UMA. Before leaving, Madoka gifted UMA the music box. The next day, UMA travelled around the globe with Hikaru, Lala and Fuwa to visit different mysterious landmarks. That night, UMA appeared to have grown closer to Lala as they chose to sleep with her. The next day, UMA had to face the danger of being potentially kidnapped by the Alien Hunters. The Cures entrusted UMA to Mary Ann to avoid UMA from being harmed. But that evening, UMA had to be separated from the girls because Mary Ann, who explained the origins of UMA, reminded them that letting UMA develop independently was for the best. Heartbroken, Lala teared up when UMA slowly approached Mary Ann. All of a sudden, Burn, who broke himself free from his confinement, snatched UMA away. Overwhelmed with negative emotions, a horrified UMA went unstable and nearly swallowed Earth. After the Cures broke into a dance and sang to UMA so that their feelings could reach and soothe UMA, UMA was able to develop normally again. In the end, UMA bid the girls an emotional farewell in their final stage and departed with the music box, becoming a new planet. Abilities They can't speak, but can communicate via a high-pitch wail or through music. UMA can also teleport freely when being exposed to a Miracle Light. Due to being a Star Drop, UMA would eventually become a planet. If exposed to overly strong emotions, it will not develop properly and becomes a dangerous planet instead. Trivia *UMA means "unidentified mysterious animal". *UMA is the first character to not have a voice. Gallery Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure characters Category:Movie characters